bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot!. Transcript (It is a cold day in the house, with the wind blowing. Petunia is fighting the wind trying to get to Pa Grape's store, obviously looking very cold, before meeting up with Junior, who is wearing a pair of earmuffs.) Junior: You OK, Petunia? You look cold. Petunia: I am. It's freezing outside. Junior: Would you like a jacket? Petunia: Yes, that'd be great. Junior: Then you'd better go get one. (giggles) Petunia: Very funny, Junior. Junior: I'm just kidding. How 'bout some gloves? Petunia: For what? Junior: Good point. Well, how 'bout these earmuffs? They're made of rabbit fur. They're real warm. (Junior then hands his earmuffs to Petunia, as she puts them on.) Petunia: That's great, Junior. Thank you. Junior: Enjoy. See ya, Petunia. Petunia: Bye! (Petunia starts to head towards the doorway of Pa Grape's store, when she suddenly stops.) Petunia: I got an itch. Junior: (echoing) ...made of rabbit fur, rabbit fur... made of rabbit fur, rabbit fur... (A flashback starts up, showing Petunia at the doctor, conversing with a carrot doctor.) Doctor: You are allergic to rabbit fur. If you come into contact with rabbit fur, you will, one: you get all itchy, two: you will begin to see things, and three: you will have a weird fever where you will feel freezing cold. (The flashback ends afterwards.) Petunia: (shrieks) I'm allergic to rabbit fur. Oh, it's too late! Everything itches! (Petunia then charges into a nearby wall, before she starts scratching herself against the wall, but it isn't enough to alleviate the itch. Petunia then charges towards a fire hydrant that Rooney leaves before she also scratches herself against it, but it still doesn't do anything.) Petunia: (gasps, shivers) Oh, get it together, Petunia. (Inside, Pa is cleaning the counter, when Petunia enters the store.) Pa: Petunia! So great to see ya. Petunia: You too, Pa. Pa: Thank you so much for covering for me today. I haven't had a day off work in... in who knows how long. Petunia: Well, I don't know. Who? Pa: It's just an expression. Larry: An expression? Like this? (babbles) Pa: So, thank you. Petunia: It's my pleasure. Pa: It's all pretty easy and I know you're familiar with the store, but since this is your first time working all by yourself, let me show you what needs to be done. You'll need to make sure all these shelves remain fully stocked. (Petunia suddenly feels another itchy spell before she scratches herself against one of the shelves, which Pa witnesses in confusion, before Petunia gives off a nervous smile. Next, Pa shows Petunia the counter.) Pa: This is where you'll check out customers. And this... (Larry suddenly zooms by while riding on a shopping cart, before the shopping cart sends Larry flying until he lands on the stools at the food counter.) Pa: ...is where you'll need to stop Larry from riding on the back of the carts. Larry: (dizzy) I'll take a five dollar milkshake, hold the milk, and hold the shake. Here's five dollars. (Larry then falls off the stool, picks himself up again, then hops off like nothing happened. Pa then shows Petunia the thermostat at the back of the store.) Pa: One last thing: It's important to keep the thermostat set at the current temperature to help preserve the food. The freezers are on the fritz so I'm having to compensate by lowering the temperature in the store. (Scene cuts to the freezers, which are rattling rather violently.) Pa: It can get cold here, so it's a good thing you brought some earmuffs. (Pa then pulls out the earmuffs before throwing them onto Petunia's head.) Pa: Ringer! (chuckles) Horseshoe champ, 1957. (Pa starts to leave, just as Petunia takes off the earmuffs and throws them aside, before she goes to see Pa off.) Pa: Well, I guess that's about it. I really can't thank you enough. You're gonna do just fine. Bye, Petunia. (leaves) Petunia: Bye, Pa! (Scene transition, Petunia is now stocking the shelves, but she starts to shiver. She checks out the customers, as she shivers once again. Larry rides down the aisle in the shopping cart again, zooming past a carrot man, and zooming past the shelves as Petunia tries to catch up to him.) Petunia: Larry, didn't you learn anything last time? Larry: I learned nothing! (Scene transition, Petunia is now sweeping the floor while standing next to the thermostat, before she suddenly sneezes.) Doctor: (echoing) You will begin to see things... begin to see things... You will begin to see things... (Two miniature versions of Petunia suddenly appear next to Petunia. One version wears a blue dress and is surrounded by a blue aura, while the other version wears a red dress and is surrounded by a red aura. This shocks Petunia when she sees these mini versions of herself.) Petunia: Where did you come from? Good Petunia: We represent different aspects of your conscience. Petunia: Huh? Good Petunia: We came from the moral epicenter of your being. Petunia: Huh? Bad Petunia: We're in your noggin. You made us up. Petunia: Oh. Bad Petunia: Boy, it sure is cold in here. Good Petunia: Petunia, do not listen to her. Bad Petunia: Turning up the thermostat just a little won't hurt anyone, don't you think? Good Petunia: Remember what Pa Grape told you. Why don't you just put on the earmuffs instead? Bad Petunia: 'Cause she's allergic! Duh-ee! (Good Petunia then nudges Bad Petunia, making her disappear, before she reappears again on top of the thermostat.) Bad Petunia: Turning up the heat just a little bit won't hurt. Good Petunia: Turning up the heat a little bit will hurt. (Bad Petunia then jumps off the thermostat, as a salsa-esque song starts to play.) Bad Petunia: (singing) To up the heat is to cheat Just a little bit It's OK to disobey Just a little bit To cross the line is just fine If you don't do it all the time And if you're caught, It's not a big deal to admit That you cheated just a little bit A little bit A little bit Yes, you cheated just a little bit Good Petunia: (singing) No, don't give in, No one can sin Just a little bit Must I repeat, No one can cheat Just a little bit If you decide to take her side And not let conscience be your guide The least you're in for Is embarrassment 'Cause you cheated just a little bit Bad Petunia: (singing) A little bit, a little bit Yes, you cheated just a little bit Good Petunia: She's all bad news. Bad Petunia: She's a goody two-shoes! Good Petunia: She's lying to you. Bad Petunia: I'm gonna sue you! Good Petunia: You shouldn't cheat. Bad Petunia: Turn up that heat! Good Petunia: You made a promise you should keep. Bad Petunia: Ah, that argument is weak! Both: You shouldn't trust her! (singing) No! Bad Petunia: (singing) Not a little bit Good Petunia: No! Bad Petunia: (singing) Not a little bit Good Petunia: No! Bad Petunia: (singing) Not even a little bit (The song ends, as Petunia is unsure what to do.) Petunia: I just don't know. Bad Petunia: No one's going to find out. Good Petunia: Petunia, you know Proverbs 28:13. "Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper." You know what to do. Bad Petunia: What's the big deal if you turn it up a little bit? Is that so wrong? (Petunia then comes up to the thermostat as she turns it up a little bit.) Bad Petunia: Yes! (cackles) (Petunia stares in confusion.) Bad Petunia: Uh... I mean, you made the right choice. (The two mini-Petunias then disappear afterwards. Petunia is seen checking out the customers once again, before Ichabeezer comes up to the counter.) Petunia: Hello, Ichabeezer, how are you? Ichabeezer: A little hot. It is hotter in here than normal, right? Petunia: I don't think so. Ichabeezer: Well, other than that, can't complain. Well, I could complain, but why would I? (The sound of Larry yelling is heard, as he zooms around the store on the shopping cart again.) Ichabeezer: I have nothing to complain about. Petunia: I'm sorry, Ichabeezer, will you excuse me? Larry! (Petunia leaves the counter, leaving Ichabeezer alone in front of the counter.) Petunia: Larry! (shivers) I'm still cold. (Petunia then looks to see Bad Petunia sitting on the thermostat.) Bad Petunia: You and me both. Good Petunia: You already turned it up. (The mini-Petunias disappear once again.) Petunia: A little more won't hurt anybody. Larry: Whoa! (Petunia goes over to the thermostat and turns it up once again. This causes the ice in the malfunctioning freezers to melt. Madame Blueberry is carrying a sack when she slips on one of the puddles, which causes the sack to get thrown into the air, before it lands on Larry's head while he is riding the shopping cart, completely obscuring his vision.) Larry: Ahh! I'm blind! (Junior is trying to get a jar open, without any success.) Junior: Can't... get... open! (Larry, with the sack still covering his eyes, bumps into Junior, which throws knocks him into the air, and also loosening the lid on the jar.) Junior: Thanks, Larry! (Bob is trying to reach a box on the top shelf, but can't reach it.) Bob: Just... can't... quite... (Larry still veers out of control and bumps into the shelf, knocking the box off as Bob catches it.) Bob: Thanks, Larry. (An elderly female asparagus named Granny Asparagus is hopping rather slowly towards the door.) Granny Asparagus: There's never a gentleman around to open the door for me. (Larry still swerves out of control on the shopping cart and runs into the door, opening it.) Granny Asparagus: Well, thank you, Larry. (The open doors let a cold wind into the store, as Petunia, who is behind the counter once again, feels really cold from the wind.) Petunia: (shivers) Still cold. (The mini-Petunias appear next to her once again.) Good Petunia: Really, Petunia? (Petunia hops back to the thermostat once again and turns it up once more, and grabs hold of a broom before meeting up with Madame Blueberry, who is feeling really hot.) Madame Blueberry: Petunia, I'm sweating like after a workout. If I... ever worked out. Is there something wrong with the heat? Petunia: Um, I don't think so. Everything feels fine to me. Madame Blueberry: No, this feels fine. (Madame Blueberry opens the door of one of the freezers, giving off a cold wind that makes Petunia feel cold once again as she rushes back towards the thermostat, with Bad Petunia leading her and Good Petunia trying to hold her back. Petunia turns up the thermostat once again and comes back to the counter, where she meets up with Jerry, who has an ice pack on his head.) Jerry: Not cool in here. (Petunia gives off a nervous smile, at the same time that Jerry lets the ice pack fall to the counter. Despite this, Petunia still feels really cold, all while Jerry is feeling really hot.) Petunia: (chatters) C-c-cold. (The mini-Petunias appear next to Petunia once again.) Good Petunia: This is exhausting. I don't think I can keep helping her. (Good Petunia is suddenly approached by two miniature versions of herself that appear in front of her.) Bad Side: Yeah, give up. Good Side: No, it's your job. Good Petunia: You're right. Petunia, think about what you're doing. (Despite this, Petunia goes back to the thermostat once again before turning up to really hot. The heat in the store starts to rise, as Jimmy and Archibald take notice.) Jimmy: Ahh. Oh my goodness. It's hotter than Africa in here. Archibald: Even if Africa was on the sun. Phillipe: I am turning into split pea soup. Jean-Claude: I am turning into melted split pea soup ice cream! (Petunia hops down the aisles, not feeling the least bit roasted like the others.) Junior: The white tiles are lava! No, the black tiles are lava! Everywhere is lava! Bob: (moaning) Water... water... (Larry enters the store once again, before he jumps onto the shopping cart. Unfortunately, because it is so hot in the store, the shopping cart has become so hot that it leaves a bunch of grill marks on Larry's back.) Larry: Ahh! Excuse me. Uh-oh! Ooh! Ahh! Ooh! Look out, look out! (Larry jumps on top of the lobster tank to cool off his back, but he ends up getting pinched by one of the lobsters, which sends him running in a frenzy once again, running past Petunia, who is remorseful of what's she's done.) Petunia: What have I done? (Bad Petunia appears next to Petunia once again.) Bad Petunia: At least you're warm. (This time, Petunia has had enough as she just whacks Bad Petunia away. Pa Grape enters the store, having returned from his day off, in time to see all the chaos that's happened.) Pa: Huh? Petunia! Petunia: Pa, you're back! Pa: Huh? Eh... Petunia, what has happened here? Food is rotten, ice is melted. These customers look miserable. (Jimmy falls over, as does Archibald.) Petunia: I... I don't know what happened. I did everything you asked. I stocked shelves, I helped customers- Pa: Did you move the thermostat all the way up? Petunia: It was just a little bit. (pause) I'm sorry, Pa. I thought if I did it just a little bit, no one would find out. Pa: If you do something wrong just a little bit, it can still add up to a big mess. Petunia: I'm so sorry, Pa. I guess I have a lot of cleaning up to do. (Good Petunia appears as she does a little dance, happy that Petunia is finally doing the right thing.) Pa: I guess you do. Here, let me help. (Pa retrieves a broom.) Petunia: But, first things first. (Petunia comes up to the thermostat and turns it back down to cold, making the store cold once again.) Jimmy and Archibald: Huh? Bob, Junior, Madame Blueberry: (cheering) Larry: Yeah! Jerry: Yay! (Jean-Claude and Phillipe are still hot, when they are suddenly refreshed by the cool air.) Both: (laughing) Jean-Claude: Yay! It's uncomfortably cold in here again! (This time, Bad Petunia is now cold, but Good Petunia places the rabbit fur earmuffs over Bad Petunia's head, which causes her to fly off into the screen while screaming in anguish, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts